12 Days of a Wood Christmas
by MelodyPond77
Summary: Fanfictioner Lizzie (TheNextFolchart) gets sick, and her best fanfiction friend Melody (me!) comes over to help her get well. Brought along is a magical book, filled with wizarding duels, manipulative Quidditch Managers and true love's kiss... Written for Lizzie for the Secret Santa Gift Exchange on the Hogwarts forum!
1. my true love gave to me

_This is a Princess Bride/Harry Potter AU Crossover thingie for Lizziebee (TheNextFolchart). I'm her secret santa at Hogwarts! :D Now, because she's amazing and wonderful and also my secret sibling (and I can't make this only one chapter), this will definitely be a multi-chap. Hopefully it'll be done by Christmas. _

_Also, since it's Princess Bride, I used Lizzie as the little grandson. She isn't usually against my fluff. That was just cuz the grandson doesn't like kissing. (And we can't have Princess Bride without pulling the grandfather/grandson moments)_

**Secret Santa Exchange on Hogwarts: **Written for Lizziebee!

**Countdown to Christmas: **Day 12, "Twelve Days of Christmas"

**Greek Mythology Competition: **Uranus (write something AU).

* * *

Lizziebee curled up in her bed, sipping hot cocoa and soup as she lounged on many pillows. It was cold out, and she was sick, so her friend Melody had come over to read to her.

"Read me something new, please!" she said, burrowing deeper into her blankets. "And none of that fluffy shit. I want something angsty."

(Also with a lot of use of the parenthetical).

Melody picks up the book she's brought with her. "What about this?"

"Is there kissing in there?" Lizzie asks suspiciously, glaring at the beautiful green cover. It was decorated with the items from the '12 days of Christmas' carol, and the title was embossed in gold lettering, spelling out 'The 12 Days of a Wood Christmas'.

Mel doesn't answer her, hoping to avoid trouble.

"Oh, Mel, not right now! Come on, pleeease!"

Mel smiles and opens the book. "Just the first chapter, alright? I think you'll enjoy it."

"Mel. Really."

"'Once upon a time..."

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._**  
**

"Oliver! Come on, we're going to be late!" Katie tapped her foot impatiently from the doorway of their shared flat. She and her best friend decided to room together, as they both played for Puddlemere, therefore sharing the same schedules. It helped when your flat mate kept the same insane hours as you did.

Oliver ran down the stairs, hair still wet from his shower and shoes half off his feet. "Don't worry, Kit-Kat, we won't be late. There's a reason wizards can Apparate, you know."

Katie huffed in exasperation. "Just open the damn door, idiot."

Oliver opened the door, gallantly bowing to her. "As you wish, my lady," he said with a wink.

They were headed to the Annual Quidditch League Winter's Ball, and the entire team was expected to be there in two minutes. Katie grabbed Oliver's hand and spun on the spot. They arrived with a pop! at the gala.

"Let's go find some seats, shall we?"

"As you wish."

Katie blushed, dropping his hand quickly when she realized she was still holding it.

(She couldn't stop thinking about how _right _it felt_)._

* * *

"Hey, Katie," a voice said behind her, and she turned to notice Cedric Diggory standing awkwardly behind her, hands stuffed into the pockets of his dress robes. Her blood runs cold with anger at the sight of her ex-boyfriend, and she clenches her fists.

"Hi, Diggory. What would you want?" she asked coldly, and he flinched at her anger.

"I... I'm sorry. Believe me. I never meant to cheat on you, it just sort of... happened."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really. Well, forgive me then for being so easy to cheat on," she muttered sarcastically, and Cedric took a deep breath, nodding his head.

"I deserve that. Yea... but I wanted to see if I could get a second chance."

"You're here to ask me for a _second chance?" _

"How bout we start with a dance and go from there?" He looked hopeful and she glared at him, brushing past him coldly, knocking his shoulder as she walked past.

"How bout you just _leave me alone?!" _Katie hissed over her shoulder.

(Funny how someone can be so beautiful when she's in so much pain.)

* * *

"Oliver Wood, dance with me. Now." Katie held her hand out with an indignant huff, and Oliver set his drink down with a questioning look.

"As you wish."

He listened to her rant, insulting Cedric, insulting the party, their neighbors in the next flat over, the entire Christmas holiday. Finally, she looked at him crossly and spat out, "Well, don't just stand there. Say something!"

He grinned. "As you wish."

"Oh come on, can't you say anything else?!" She broke away from the circle of his arms, striding back towards the Apparation point.

"Katie!" Oliver caught her arm with concern, noticing the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Just... Just take me home, Oliver. Please. Just take me home."

He wrapped a comforting arm around her, letting her cry into his dress robes. "As you wish, Kates. As you wish."

(Even with her face pressed so close to his heart, she still couldn't hear it beat with his love for her.)

* * *

He sat her down with a cup of hot cocoa and a box of tissues to wipe her eyes.

(Heartbreak brings the best out of people).

"Why are you so nice to me, Oliver? I don't deserve your friendship. I've been nothing but horrible to you all evening."

(It also brings out the worst).

"Do you really not see it, Katie?"

He looked at her, really looked at her, those bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears and the golden hair falling from it's updo. The royal blue dress crumpled and tear stained, yet still accenting her curvy figure.

(Sometimes a look is worth a thousand words).

Katie stared right back at her flat mate, heart pounding. She took in his soft hair, chocolate brown eyes, puppy-like grin. The boy she'd known since she was eleven had turned into this amazing man before her, one she didn't know.

(Sometimes a look is all it takes).

"Oliver, come here," she whispered, and he crouched down beside her chair, his mouth forming the shape of words she knows he's saying, but cannot quite here.

(Even if she can't understand, she still knows what he means).

He never broke eye contact with her, and she lost the battle, falling into the lovely pools of his brown eyes.

"Oliver... kiss me."

His lips drew nearer. "As you wish," he whispers, and then they are kissing, and the kiss is perfect, and everyone said that this kiss beat all the others that had ever happened in the entire history of humanity, including the ones between Cleopatra and-

* * *

"Mel, really? I thought I said I wasn't in the mood for fluff!"

Melody stops reading, looking over the top of the book at Lizzie. "That's what you asked for, Lizziebee. You _wanted _fluff for Christmas. Besides, this isn't really that bad. There's going to be lots of fighting and dueling and some really awesome stuff with the Weasley twins..."

Lizzie settles back in the pillows, trying to hide her grin. "Well... I _guess _it's ok. I mean. Just, the kissing can be a bit 'ew' at times but... if there's going to be lots of fighting, that can be fine."

"Good. Shall I move on to Chapter Two then?"

Lizzie nods, taking a sip of her tea.

"Katie and Oliver had a wonderful year together..."


	2. a partridge in a pear tree

Chapter two! This one takes place a year after the first one (I went back and changed the first sentence to 'Katie and Oliver had a wonderful **year'** instead of month).

Still for Lizziebee. This one's a bit more sad. :( Enjoy!

**Christmas Drabbles: **Decorating the Christmas Tree

**Greek Mythology: **Demeter (write about loss.)

* * *

..._a partridge in a pear tree..._

Katie and Oliver had a wonderful year together, filled with Quidditch practices for Oliver and a new career path as a Healer for Katie, and dates and good times with friends. Christmas was once again approaching, and the two lovebirds were decorating their Christmas tree.

"Katie, come here for a second. I found this ornament. Not sure where it's from, love. Is it yours?"

(He knew exactly where it was from. He'd purchased it from the jeweler's a month before).

Oliver handed her a gilded box she'd never seen before, and she shook her head in confusion. "It's not mine. Why don't you open it and see what it is?" Katie picked up a different ornament and walked to their tree, forgetting about the enigmatic ornament quickly.

"No, no, why don't you open it? Here, Katie." He pushed the box at her, insistent, and she frowned.

"You know how to open a box, Oliver. You do it. I'm hanging up this one," she said, holding up the bauble in her hand.

Oliver lifted it gently out of her fingers, placing the box in her hands. "It's most definitely yours, Katie. It just looks like your type of ornament. Just open it."

Katie frowned again, suspicious of the box. She looked at it closely, looking up at her boyfriend to see him watching her.

"Alright, what is it? You're obviously up to something. Tell me, Oliver!"

He shook his head. "Just open the box."

She pried open the lid, and a stuffed animal of a partridge sat inside, a little hook on the top of it's head. She lifted it out of the box with a laugh, and then gasped.

"Oliver! What is this! There's a- it's- it has a-" she stuttered in shock, staring at the partridges' claws.

All of a sudden, Oliver Wood was kneeling in front of her, taking the ornament from her shaking hands and removing the ring hooked on its claws. "A ring? Why yes, yes it does. It's for you."

"For- for me?"

He nodded, clasping her hands in his as he kneeled before her. "Katherine Anne Bell, will you do the honor of being my wife?"

Katie stood there, completely shocked, tears streaming down her face. "Oliver, I- this is so- oh, bloody hell, yes!" she cried, vaulting into his arms as he stood up. He spun her around with joy, slipping the ring onto her finger and kissing her soundly.

"I love you so much, Katie," he whispered, setting her down on her feet.

"And I love you more," she whispered back, smiling through her tears.

They formed a perfect picture, the kissing couple in front of the decorated Christmas tree. Later, Katie wished she had been able to take a picture of the moment, for it was perfect.

(And all moments are so fleeting.)

* * *

They lay in bed later that night, curled around each other, never wanting to let go.

"Katie, I'm going to quit the team."

She sat up quickly, looking at him in shock. "But you love Quidditch!"

(It's hard to explain how you love someone more than your obsession).

He pulled her back down to his side, shivering with the sudden cold when she left it. "I know, I do, but I can't keep playing if we have kids. I'm going to want to spend time with our children and you, and I can't do that with the hours I keep."

"Oliver, but that's why I left the team, I-"

He gave her a pointed look. "You left the team because Coach told us there was a 'no dating your teammates' policy. So you left to go back to school. And you're going to be a wonderful Healer one day."

Katie blushed, snuggling into his shoulder. "I still don't think you should leave Quidditch all together, Ollie. Maybe Professor McGonagall has a position open for the flying teacher? Or you could coach a Quidditch team..."

Oliver was silent for a few moments, then he took a deep breath and whispered the words he knew would shock his fiancée completely.

"I want to go to America before I quit. I want to do the American tour with the Puddlemere team."

Katie sits up again, and this time Oliver doesn't pull her back. "You'd be gone for three months."

"Aye. But the money would be helpful."

"You know full well that between our two Quidditch careers we already have enough to give us a decent lifestyle for the rest of our lives."

"And the connections would help me get a job."

"In _America?!_"

Oliver sighed. "Look. Coach told me he wanted me to go on the America tour. He said if I went and finished out the season there, he'd keep the assistant coach position open for me to take at the end of the season. But if I leave now, he said I'd have to go through the entire application process and be approved by the board first, which would take forever."

Katie slumped back down to his side. "So... basically you're going to America."

He nodded, kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to America. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

"When does Coach want you to leave?"

"Next week. Wednesday."

"What? But that's four days!"

Oliver squeezed her tightly. "I know, love, I know. I'm sorry. But I have to leave. You know that."

"I know. I love you. I'm going to miss you _so _much."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"Come back to me soon, alright?"

"As you wish."

* * *

"I promise you, I'll be back soon."

(Empty promises don't soften the pain).

"I know. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. I love you, Katie."

(You never know when it's the last time you say those words).

"Call, and write to me every day, alright? Find a Floo in America."

He kisses her, whispering in her ear "As you wish", with a grin.

Then he is gone, Apparating on the spot with his duffle bag, and she goes inside to make her day somewhat normal.

(But when she hears of the explosion in the plane's fuel tank, she screams at the radio in anguish).

Katie cries for five days, straight, never stopping, always in pain.

(She is in pain until the pain is so numbing she can't feel it anymore.)

(And nothing is as she wished).


	3. two turtle doves

**Christmas Drabbles: **Christmas Turkey

**Greek Mythology Competition: **Furies (write about torture) After reading Crime and Punishment, I believe psychological trauma should most definitely be considered torture.

It's... well it's a Princess bride/Harry Potter AU! Don't give me that look, Lizzie... you know it's going to get happier. You, too, Safari.

* * *

_...two turtledoves..._

Christmas had been a quiet affair, basically her sitting underneath the Christmas tree sobbing over the partridge he'd given her. They'd opened their presents Christmas Eve morning, before he had to leave, and so there was nothing to do anyways. It was all she could do to even enter their bedroom at night without breaking down, and lately she'd been sleeping on the couch, wrapped in an old sweater of his.

It took her six days to finally brave looking in the closet where he kept his Quidditch gear.

(He kept other things there, too, things she didn't know about).

Eventually, the only reason she looked inside it was to find the big pan they used to cook the Christmas turkey in. Friends and well wishers kept bringing her food, and she needed something to store it all in.

(She wished she could throw it all away and forget everything instead).

Katie got no farther than opening the door before sliding to the floor and sobbing.

(She was starting to think maybe love wasn't worth all this pain).

"You can do this, Katie. You can do it. Just find the pan and then get out. Just find the pan," she whispered to herself, dragging herself off the floor an hour later. She turned her red rimmed eyes on the mess before her.

The pan was overturned, which was odd, and hidden beneath a giant broomstick cleaning kit. She lifted the pan, only to find 11 little boxes.

Each one had a number, 2-11, on it, and each was decorated differently.

(And every single one had her name on it).

With careful, shaking hands, she picked up box number 2. The paper was red, with golden snitches on it, so typically Oliver.

(Even when there are no more tears left, it still hurts).

* * *

It was a pair of turtledove earrings, and a letter.

_My dearest Kit-Kat, _

_If you're reading this, it means you found the presents. They were supposed to be for the twelve days of Christmas (see, I can be romantic!) but when I found out I would be going to America on Christmas Eve, I decided to put the ring in the first one, give it to you and let you find the rest. You were probably looking for the turkey pan, weren't you? _

_Or maybe you were getting one of my old jerseys. (Don't even try to hide it; I know you like to sleep in them when I'm not there. They always smell like you when I get home). Whatever the cause, you've found them. _

_You only get to open one a day, though, alright? You'll probably ignore this, though. I know you too well. _

_Oh, bloody hell. I won't know the difference. Go ahead and open them whenever you wish. But just know, each one has significant value as to why I'm giving them to you. _

_I'll start with the turtledoves. _

_My mum is a half-blood, and her mum's favorite Christmas song was 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'. My granddad gave these earrings to her on the second day of Christmas one year. My grandmum gave them to my mum after she married my dad, and my mum gave them to me to give to my true love when I found her. _

_Well, I found her. So I pass them on to you, and when we have little kids of our own racing round our house, you can give them to our daughter or our son. But for now, they're yours, simply because I love you. _

_Call me when you find this. _

_With love, _

_Ollie_

* * *

Katie folded the letter carefully, placing it back in the box. Her eyes were curiously dry; she'd finally reached the point where she had no tears left. Slowly, she reached out for the other boxes.

Her hand hovered over box number 3, but she stopped. She'd open them another time, when she thought she could finally handle it.

(She didn't think that day would ever come).

For now, she swore never to love again.

(For loving and being loved was far too painful to survive).


	4. three french hens

**For the Pirate Ship Battles**

**KBOW Captain**

**WC: 2,059**

**Theme: Gifts wrapped in red**

Dear lizziebee: sorry it took so long, I was rushing around all day. :) and now i'm really tired.

Just. yea, do your thing and be free.

**A/N 2/12/15: **ummm... what. I apologize for any grammar mistakes or rambling at the end. I was half asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Lizzie, wanna read some more and stop watching Pemberly Digital videos?" Mel asks as she comes to visit her sick friend the next day. She's still holding the green book, and there's a crisp bookmark in one of the pages.

(Lizzie's relieved she hadn't forgotten their book).

"Totally! Sanditon is awesome, but I love this Kallie story, Mel. Please, read me more!"

"Well... let's see... Oliver's dead, and Katie's not doing too well, and... ah, we've passed five years. 'Dr. Bell fingered the engagement ring she still wore on her finger, even five years after the event. The Muggle hospital she works in sometimes has their TV on, and in it, a bad man who claims responsibility for the acts of terrorism against her country is being searched for. They still haven't found him, but they believe they are close...'"

* * *

She remembered that day, almost exactly five years ago, when Oliver's plane exploded in the sky. At first, they'd thought it was an accident. But then, a group of extremist wizards came forward and claimed they would continue killing people until they got what they wanted.

The would leave no one alive.

(It only made the pain flood back even sharper than before).

It was like Voldemort all over again. In fact, Katie was sure some of the members were most likely former Death Eaters who had escaped justice during the hectic years following their leader's demise.

Of course the muggles had caught on. But they didn't understand that tracking spells are unreliable over large bodies of water, and the men in the oceans were evil wizards who wanted to bring back Lord Voldemort.

And so they dubbed the man who led them the "Dread Pirate Roberts". It was all the Muggles could talk about these days.

"Dr. Bell?" Her secretary, Alicia Spinnet, stood at the door. "A man is here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment, but he says you'll want to speak with him? He says his name is Roger Davies?"

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa. _Roger Davies? _Like Ravenclaw, makes out with Fleur Delacour, Quidditch Captain Roger Davies?"

"Uh... yea... why?"

"He's such a sleaze!"

Mel rolls her eyes. "Well, _duh, _he's a sleaze. I mean, come on, if you'd let me continue, you could find out what happened!"

Lizzie sinks back into her pillows. "Fine, fine! Keep reading!"

"_Thank _you," Mel says pompously. She clears her throat a few times, looking for her place, and then begins to read. "Roger Davies entered the lounge..."

* * *

"Hullo, Bell. Looking as stunning as ever," Davies said smoothly, and Katie shifted uncomfortably. Roger Davies was the Head Manager of the Tutshill Tornadoes, but he was looking to buy Puddlemere as well. Her old loyalties to her old team still raised their heads whenever Davies was around.

"I have a proposition to make to you, Bell."

Katie blinked back at him, confused. "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I propose that you marry me."

She blinked. "What if I say no?"

(She should have been warned when this possibility didn't scare him like it did most men).

"Then I will simply use my connections with the entire Quidditch world and cause you and your entire family to be buried under such slander and shame that none of you will be able to leave your houses again, not even to leave the country," he said nonchalantly, and the smile he gave her after this statement chilled her blood.

"And what if I say yes?"

"I will support you and you'll never want for anything, so long as you are married to me," he said, spreading his hands with a shrug. "I'm one of the wealthiest men in the wizarding world, Katie - you know I can take care of you. And I like you well enough, that's why I want you to marry me. You're beautiful, you like Quidditch and you've got a smart head on your shoulder, and that's what I need if I'm going to make it in this political game the upper class society endures. So far I've managed to survive on my own - I'd say I'm doing well enough - but I'm nearing 28, Katie. It's expected of me to settle down soon."

"And you want to settle down with me?"

"You've a respectable career, and like I said, you're intelligent and beautiful. You were born to be upper class."

(But she wasn't born upper class. Didn't that say anything?)

Katie clasped her hands tightly. It was all wrong; it was nothing like how Oliver had proposed to her. He had woven his proposal in with the idea of them decorating their tree, and had even had 12 little boxes of presents to give her as he led up to the proposal. It was breathtakingly romantic, and nothing like this.

"I don't love you," she finally said. "I can't love you."

Davies shrugged. "I don't care. You don't have to love me right now. You'll learn to, eventually."

"No, Davies, I won't. I won't ever love you, because I swore never to love again five years ago. I refuse to love anyone."

He looked at her shrewdly. "Fine. You don't have to love me. Just say you'll marry me."

Katie looked at the floor, then back at him. And then, opening her mouth, she said " - "

* * *

"MEL! You can't do what I think you're going to!"

"_Merlin, _Lizzie! Do you want this story or not?!" Mel stood up and snapped the book closed without marking her place. "You know, I really don't think that you do. Maybe you'd prefer watching Emma Approved instead?"

Lizzie shot up out of bed, grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling her back into the chair. "No no no please keep reading! I just don't want her to marry Roger! You already killed Oliver - didn't you say there would be fighting involved? Let's get to that part! Just tell me if she says yes or no, and then skip to the fighting. That sounds exciting."

Mel rolls her eyes, but grins a bit and makes herself comfortable again, opening the book. She flips through the pages, searching for her spot. "Ok... let's see... Katie says yes, as long as she doesn't have to love him, because she really doesn't have a choice. He takes her back to his giant mansion, and they announce their engagement to all the socialites. And... ah! Here it is!"

* * *

Katie didn't really mind Roger that much - now that he had what he wanted, he was really quite charming - and he let her do anything she wanted. But she was still missing something.

(She would always be missing something, because one couldn't simply stop loving someone, no matter how much you forget).

"Roger, I need to go back to my old apartment to pick up some things. I'll be back by dinner," Katie said, grabbing her purse and her old set of house keys. "I might go for a fly later on, too. It'd be nice to ride my own broom again."

"What's at your apartment that I can't give you?"

(All the happiness in the world).

Katie thought of the ten dusty boxes still sitting in the coat closet. She had never opened them, but... knowing she was entering into a new chapter of her life, she needed to see what was in them.

She couldn't tell Roger, though.

"Just some old pictures my mum was asking about. She wants to make some sort of poster with pictures of us when we were little - so she might be asking you for baby pics soon," Katie lied, and mentally reminded herself to suggest the idea to her mom.

"Well, be safe," Roger said, but his smile really didn't reach his eyes, and Katie shrugged off her discomfort and walked out the door.

* * *

The third box was wrapped in red, faded from the five years of dust that lay upon the wrapping paper. It's golden bow showered dust onto her fingers as she pulled the strings to open the gift.

Inside was another note.

_Dear Kit-Kat, _

_The third day of Christmas is when the true love gives his girl three french hens. Well, I don't know about you, but I think birds are messy. I think they poop too much and eat too much and cluck too much. So, because I love you so much better than the bloke from that song, I'm not going to give you three french hens, at least not real ones. _

_I will, however, give you this necklace. No, it's not a family heirloom, but the three rubies is obviously because there were three hens, and the color is the same shade as the hen's feathers. _

_Also, I think the red will go amazingly with your green eyes. Especially because it's Christmas. _

_I'm counting down the days until I see you again, _

_Love always, _

_Oliver_

She lifted a beautiful pendant from the box, one with a light golden chain and three teardrop rubies in the center, mounted in gold. It was absolutely beautiful, and that familiar ache she'd spent five years crushing rose in her chest again.

With trembling fingers, she clasped the necklace behind her neck.

(Even when she was supposed to move on, she still couldn't stop looking back).

Grabbing a pack, she placed boxes 4-12 carefully inside, hiding them beneath some rolled up clothes and a few pictures. Grabbing her broomstick, she decided she would fly home over the woods. She needed time to think.

(She didn't know exactly _how much _time she would soon get to think).

* * *

The mid-afternoon sun was warm on her back when she finally headed for the mansion. She wasn't looking forward to returning to the cold place, and maybe that's why she stopped.

(She should never have stopped).

She noticed the glint of red and the waving arms as she soared overhead, and she touched down easily in front of three men, only two of whom she knew. The head man was slender, with manicured fingers and darker skin. He looked vaguely familiar, but he wasn't who the two redheads standing behind him usually hung out with.

"Fred? George? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Bell. We lost our jobs."

"You owned your own shop, how could you fire yourselves?" Katie asked, scoffing.

"No, actually it's more like Ron and Verity somehow through a coup of our entire shop and now, somehow, we don't own it. But Blaise here is helping us get it back."

Katie frowned. Blaise. That name sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it...

"Actually," he snarked, "it's more like _they _are helping _me _in the hopes that I will be happy enough to return their shop to them."

"Oh." Katie looked confused, then stepped back from the group of men. "Well, I best be heading home."

"Wait! Katie, how far is Davies' mansion from here?"

"A good half an hour's fly, I'd guess. Possibly more. Why?" Katie asked George, who fiddled. His brother was the one who answered.

"Oh, no reason. Say, do you know how far from civilization we are? I'm starving," Fred said.

"Oh, I don't know... a good fifteen to twenty minutes more. There's nothing really close here. Sorry. I'm kind of far from civilization."

The tall boy named Blaise grinned as he pulled out a bag. "Well, fortunately, we don't want anyone around to here you scream."

Katie's eyes widened in realization of where she had seen Blaise before. He was the asshole from the last time she sat in on a meeting.

He was the asshole who managed to wrangle out of the Ministry's punishments due to connections.

(He was the asshole who was planning on killing her).


	5. four calling birds

For the Long Haul Competition on HPFC.

WC: 1,169

* * *

She'd always known the twins got themselves into trouble more often than most, but she never thought they'd go _this _far.

One of them was seated behind her on the broomstick, his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling off. They'd tied her wrists together when she'd tried to escape, and whenever they landed, they made sure to keep her magically tethered.

They'd also taken her wands. The gits.

So now, Katie sat and waited, appearing dejected.

(She wasn't).

"We're stopping here!" Blaise called, and she felt the broom beneath her start to descend.

When they reached the ground, a Weasley helped her off the broom, seating her on a small boulder before removing her blindfold. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Where are we?"

"That's a need to know, Kit-Kat. Sorry."

"Don't call me 'Kit-Kat', Weasley." The redheaded man jolted backwards at her harsh tone.

"Look, Katie, I'm really sorry... I promise you, we'll keep you safe. This'll all be over soon."

Her glare intensified. "How can I trust you anymore? The Fred Weasley I used to know wouldn't have kidnapped their friend like that."

"I'm George."

"Yea, well, George wouldn't have done it either!" She yelled, feeling satisfied as his face closed off. At least she'd made him a little angry.

"Hey, Zabini," the other twin, Fred, called, jogging back to their campsite. "You know, I think we're being followed."

"What?"

"Yea, George and I made this invention that can scan for humans up to 50 kilometers, and there's someone approaching our location."

"Inconceivable!"

Fred shoved the small device into the younger man's hands. "See? It's true. Whoever is following us is 43 kilometers away."

Katie's eyes widened. Perhaps it was Davies, coming to save her? Would he have figured out what happened?

"Help! HELP!" she yelled, and Blaise cursed, silencing her before her cries could attract unwanted attention.

"Shut up, Bell. No one can hear you anyways. Weasley, get her back on your broom. We're leaving."

The last thing Katie saw was the flick of his wand before the blindfold was secured to her face once more.

* * *

They didn't stop for another three hours and 43 minutes.

Katie knew this because she had counted away the seconds she'd been stuck on that stupid piece of wood. Counting kept away the boredom. It kept her sane.

(It also kept away the memories of other rides, other broomsticks, other _people—_)

"Are we landing soon?" she asked, and she felt the boy behind her shift.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Probably."

"It's been a while and we didn't eat or drink anything at the last stop."

"Look, we'll stop when we stop."

"I have to pee."

"Katie—"

"I'm more than happy to piss on you, but I do quite like these shoes, so I'm trying to avoid the temptation."

She could feel him sigh behind her. "Alright. Zabini! We need to land!"

They'd barely touched down when Fred's voice rang out again. "Zabini, we're still being followed."

"Inconceivable!"

George removed Katie's blindfold, and she caught his eye roll as her eyes adjusted. "Mate, I really don't think you know what that word means."

"Shut up, Weasley! We've got to get going."

"But we've only just landed!"

"Bell—"

"No, Zabini, you listen right now!" Katie yelled, and all three men paused in shock. "You have dragged me all around this bloody country and kept me blindfolded and gagged. I'm engaged to a very powerful and _dangerous _man, and you can bet that he will be coming after me, and when he does, you are going to regret the day you were born. If you want any chance of surviving my fiancé's wrath, you are going to untie me _right now!" _

Zabini grinned. "Darling, we know all about your husband-to-be, and his temper. See, as soon as he finds your body near a rival Quidditch team's stadium, he'll go to war. And you know what wars make?" He didn't pause for her answer. "Money. That's exactly what my boss wants. More money. Trust me, sweetheart, we _plan _on your fiancé's wrath."

He grinned, stepping back and heading over to his own broomstick. "Weasley, how far away is that follower?"

"22 kilometers. He's moving fast. A lot faster than we are."

Zabini cursed. "Come on! We need to leave now!"

* * *

They next stop they made was their final destination, or at least, as far as they could take the broomsticks. When Fred (or George, she really couldn't tell which was which) pulled off the blindfold, Katie gasped.

She knew where they were.

"Welcome to—"

"The Ballyboley Forest, I know. This houses the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Stadium. You're bloody insane if you think Davies will fall for this!"

"And why would he not?"

"Because I _flew _for the Holyhead Harpies. Why would they kill me? I was one of their best players! I'm still friends with half the team!"

"And yet you switched to play for Puddlemere, their rival team."

"That was because of—" she paused, her throat constricting. She wouldn't—no, couldn't— speak of her love in front of this horrid man.

"Trust me, he'll fall for it. People will be choosing sides and wearing matching paraphernalia; blue for Puddlemere and green for the Harpies, of course. We'll be raking in the money easily. I'll get my family's wealth back, and the Weasley's will get their shop."

"Fred? George? Please! You promised you'd keep me safe!"

The Weasley twins refused to make eye contact. "Katie, we didn't know..."

"We're really sorry..."

"No! George! Please. Think of how heartbroken Angie will be to hear her best friend died and you didn't do anything to stop it." Katie was pleading now, struggling against the ropes that still bound her wrist.

"Weasley," Zabini called out, bored of her groveling, "What's the situation with the follower?"

"I... I can't believe it."

"What?"

"He's right behind us. I mean, look. He's right over this clearing."

They all looked up. There was a man dressed all in black soaring over the clearing, looking for a place to land.

Zabini cursed and waved his wand, causing the ground to burst into flames. "Maybe that will stop him for a bit. George, grab Katie and carry her. Fred, you stay behind and kill this follower of ours. I want him dead!"

George picked Katie up and threw her over his shoulder. As they ran into the darkness of the forest, she couldn't help but pray that whoever this man in black was, he was sent by Davies to save her from this plot.

(She was wrong).


	6. five golden rings

Long Haul Competition VI

WC: 1,246

_five golden rings_

The man in black was still soaring above the clearing, looking for a place to land that wasn't in flames. Fred had been waiting for five minutes already, and he was growing very bored.

"Will you be coming down anytime soon, mate?" he called, and the man in black hovered in place, glancing down.

"Well, I've got to find a place to land, first. Is there a reason you're waiting there?"

"Yes, I've been instructed to kill you."

"Not very good incentive to land, then."

"No, I guess not. Still, I wish you would. I'm terribly bored."

The man in black went back to scanning the ground, then stopped, frowning. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but aren't you a wizard?"

"You're correct," Fred stated.

"How come you haven't just shot me down from the sky with a spell? If you've been instructed to kill me, I'm an easy target now. I've nowhere to land and the fire makes it much harder for me to see you than for you to see me."

Fred scoffed. "What do you take me for, a Death Eater? I may be down on my luck, but I'll never just attack a man who didn't have an equal chance of defending himself. Unless he attacks me first, of course. No, if I'm to kill you, I'm going to do it in a proper wizard's duel."

"Good to know."

Thirty seconds went by, and Fred was beginning to fidget. Surely there was something he could do to make this go faster.

"Hey, man in black!"

"Yes?"

"Could I put out the fire so you can land?"

"How can I trust that you'll put the flames out instead of increasing them and burning me alive? I really can't trust you, you know. I don't even know who you are."

"I'm Fred Weasley."

"Right. I _definitely _can't trust you. I've heard of you and your twin before."

Fred grinned. "You have? What a nice compliment!"

"It wasn't intended that way."

Fred shuffled around, thinking. Maybe…

"I could swear on my life as a ginger that I will not hurt you before our duel."

"No good, I've known too many gingers."

Damn. Maybe…

Then, Fred thought of it. If this man was a man of honor, like him, then he would trust him.

"I swear on my life as a brother, seeking revenge of the man who killed my elder brother, that I will not harm you before our wizard's duel."

The man in black paused, staring down at Fred with an intensity that could be felt even across the great distance.

"Extinguish the flames."

Fred drew his wand, casting spells to extinguish the flames so the man in black could land. When he did, he pocketed his wand, holding out his hand to shake.

"Thank you," the man said shortly. "Would you mind terribly if I took a minute to rest? I've been flying for a long time."

"Take you're time."

They both sat for a moment, the man in black resting his hands on his knees. After the short pause, he looked over at Fred again. "So, what happened to your brother?"

Fred looked down. "My brother and I both fought in the Battle of Hogwarts six years ago. Charlie was a bit further down a hallway from me when he was hit by a spell in the back. He was dueling three Death Eaters and holding his own, and a fourth just hit him from behind. No honor. All I saw of the man was that he had six fingers on his right hand. So now, I'm searching for the man who killed my brother, and when I meet him, I will cut out his heart and watch him die at my feet."

"Revenge. It's a very strong motivator."

Fred shrugged. "And what's your motivator? You've been chasing us pretty fast for a while."

The man in black shrugged and stood, shaking out his arms and legs. "True love."

"True love? Did Davies send you?"

"Davies?"

"Yea, that's Katie's fiancé. They're getting married in a few weeks. Well, they were. Zabini plans on killing her, though."

"And your honor lets you stand by while this happens?" For the first time, Fred thinks he detects emotion in the voice behind the mask. So far, the accent has been controlled and indistinctly British, but now, a hint of something else is shown.

He's too embarrassed to think on it, though. "Well, I can't take care of everyone… Anyways, haven't we a duel to get to?"

The man in black nodded. "Yes, I'm ready." he pulled out his wand with his left hand, and Fred did the same.

They bowed. And then, they danced.

Flashes of light burst in the clearing as the two men shot spells at each other, some clashing and bouncing off trees and rocks. They kept up a light banter as they went, complimenting the other's stance, footwork, etc. All in all, it was the most fun Fred had had at a duel since some of the raids from the war. He enjoyed this man as an opponent.

"I must say, I've enjoyed this duel, but it has to end, mate," he said, shooting off another spell. "I've got to get back to my boss. So, it is with a heavy heart, that I must tell you— I'm not left-handed." He switched hands and put on the offensive, pushing the man in black back towards a corner created by a rock and a tree.

"Ah, well, if it's ending, I must let you in on a secret," the man in black responded.

"And what's that?"

"I'm not left-handed either."

Suddenly, the duel changed. Fred found himself defending against an onslaught of curses and spells, some of which he couldn't recognize. He was thrown on the defensive and was struggling to keep it up.

With a silent _stupefy_, the man in black knocked Fred Weasley unconscious. The redhead fell to the ground, eyes closed and breathing easily.

"I'm sorry, Fred," the man in black muttered as he picked up his broomstick and got ready to fly after the others. "But I can't let Katie go."

* * *

"Zabini, I need a break," George said, setting Katie down next to a tree. She kicked out at his shin in anger but he moved too quickly for her to make contact.

"Fine, we'll sit here for a few minutes. Besides, Fred should be catching up soon."

They rested for a moment, Zabini growing more antsy the longer they stayed still.

After a few moments, George squinted through the trees and murmured the words Katie had been both hoping and dreading to hear.

"The man in black won. He's still following us!"

"Shit!" Zabini hauled Katie up, pushing her in front of him. "George, you stay behind and beat him. Don't fail me like your brother did!"

Once again, Katie was being dragged along the pathway towards her death, and she didn't like it one bit.

_If he beat Fred, maybe he can beat George, too,_ she thought grimly, then mentally berated herself for hoping her friend would lose.


	7. six geese a laying

The Long Haul Competition

WC: 1,930

* * *

_six geese a laying_

The man in black slowed his broomstick as he approached George, who was standing in the middle of the path with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"Hello," the man said, quite pleasantly all considering. "You must be George. I had the pleasure of meeting your twin a little while ago."

"I do hope he's still alive, because if he isn't, I'll have to make your death much more painful. But if he is, I'll let you die easily."

The man in black raised his eyebrows. "And what makes you think I'll let you kill me?"

"Well, to be quite honest, I've been wrestling my brothers all my life, and so far, no one unrelated to me has been able to beat me in hand-to-hand combat. And, since my brother is the better dueler between us, I must insist on hand-to-hand instead of a wizard's duel. Unless you'd prefer to die dishonorably?"

"No, hand-to-hand combat is fine by me. Before we start, your brother isn't dead. Just Stunned."

George grinned. "Good! I promise to make this painless, then. Well, as painless as I can."

The man in black dismounted his broomstick, laying it carefully to the side and steadying his stance in front of George. "Likewise," he stated, and then the two men sprang at each other.

They were both strong, but George though he was a bit stronger. They threw punches, some being blocked and some landing, but neither was tiring.

After fifteen minutes of this sparring, however, George grinned. "Tired?"

"Not particularly."

"Your moves say otherwise." No sooner had the words left his mouth, however, the man in black made his move. Lightning fast, he darted in, delivering three strong punches to George's stomach. As soon as he was bent over, winded, the man in black clapped his hands over George's ears, throwing off his balance and causing him to stumble. He grabbed the redhead in a headlock and squeezed.

"You spoke too soon," he muttered as George passed out in his arms. "Funny, Weasley," he said, laying the boy down in the grass. He looked peaceful in his sleep.

"I always thought Fred was the cockier of the two of you."

Leaving his opponent behind, he swept up his broomstick and headed after Katie.

* * *

Zabini was behind Katie when the man in black arrived on the scene. He had one hand gripping her hair, exposing her neck, and his other pressed the tip of his wand against the pulse point just below her chin.

The man in black paused, warily stepping a few paces into the clearing so he was visible. He took in the situation; Katie's eyes were wide with fear, and Zabini had a wild grin on his face.

"So, you beat the twins. I must admit, you're talented."

The man in black said nothing. "So now, you stand before me. I have the upper hand; if you move, the girl dies."

Still no response. "Nothing? Are you giving up? Biding your time? Because I can kill her now if you like."

Katie's eyes widened even more, and she struggled against Zabini's hold.

"She clearly doesn't like that."

"No, she doesn't."

"Ah, so he does speak! Tell me, who is the man behind the mask?"

"Just a man."

Zabini shrugged. He didn't need to know. Besides, he could identify the man just as easily when dead. "And your purpose for following us?"

"The girl is more valuable to me alive than dead."

"Pity. She's more valuable to me dead than alive. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to kill you first." He pointed his wand at the man in black's chest.

"Wait! You're Blaise Zabini, correct?"

"Yes."

"You're the cleverest Slytherin that's graced the halls of Hogwarts. Perhaps you'll allow me to hope for a miracle."

Zabini laughed. "And what miracle could save you now?"

"A battle of wits."

Zabini paused. This man may be a better dueler than Fred, and a better fighter than George, but _no one _could outmatch him in a battle of wits. Besides, it would be much more fun to trick him rather than just kill him outright. The win would be all the more satisfactory.

"That miracle won't save you still, but I'll accept your challenge. A battle of wits—to the death!"

He waved his wand, and two chairs appeared with an elegant table between them. A small stool was placed near one. He pushed Katie down onto the stool, sitting in the chair next to her. In case she tried to escape, he spelled her to the stool and _silencio_'d her for added protection.

"There. Now the girl won't disturb us. What do you propose for our battle of wits?" he asked, as the man in black sat opposite him. "Perhaps you were a Ravenclaw and wish to compete in a battle of riddles? Though I should warn you, I once posed a riddle so difficult not even a Sphinx could work it out. She clawed herself to death in agony."

"No, I propose a battle of thinking," the man in black said, pulling out a small vial. "I have here a vial of Death-Cap Drought, a poisonous potion that is sightless, tasteless, and odorless." He conjured two goblets, filling them with water. "I will pour this potion into one of the vials while you are not looking, and then you will decide who drinks which goblet. Do you agree to these terms?"

Zabini grinned. This would be fun. "I agree. Go on, poison a goblet."

The man in black took both goblets, hiding them from both Katie and Zabini's sight as he added the poison, before placing them back in front of the two competitors.

"So, what to choose, what to choose…. of course, if you were stupid, you would have put the poisoned goblet in front of me, hoping I'd drink whichever goblet you placed in front of me."

The man in black simply sat there, saying nothing.

"However, if you were smart, you would have put the poisoned goblet in front of you, knowing I would be suspicious and thinking that I would then switch the goblets."

No response.

"Now, if you were even smarter, you would have known I would work out these two options and, in hoping I'd think you stupid, set the goblet in front of yourself so I would switch the goblets and bring the poison to myself. Or, hoping I would think you were smart, would place the poisoned goblet in front of me, hoping I wouldn't switch them. So… which is it?"

He thought for a second, then glanced up in shock, staring at something beyond the man's shoulder. "Oh no!" he cried, and the man in black whipped around to look for the supposed threat. Quick as a flash, Zabini switched the goblets before the man turned back around.

"Oh, I guess it was nothing. Well, I've decided. It's time to drink."

They both picked up their goblets, raising it in silent toast. "Bottoms up," Zabini muttered, before both men tipped back their heads and downed the drink.

As they set the empty cups on the table, Zabini grinned. "Guess what? I switched the cups while you weren't looking! I knew you wouldn't drink whichever one had the poison in it, so I switched them. As soon as you picked up your glass without hesitating, I knew you'd placed the poison in my glass and—" he suddenly stopped.

The man in glass smiled as Zabini's face turned purple and he fell from his chair.

"Is he dead?" Katie asked.

The man in black spit something out of his mouth before answering. "Well, seeing as his silencing spell no longer works on you, I'd say he is." He noticed her questioning glance at the object he'd spit out. "Bezoar stone. It's the only antidote to that particular poison. I poisoned both of the goblets." He took out his wand and quickly untied her hands.

"That's cheating!" she cried, shoving him hard.

"He was going to kill you, and you're mad at me for cheating?"

"You just killed a man, and you didn't even give him a chance!"

"Again, he was going to _kill you."_

"I would have found a way to escape!" she spat out.

He stood still, staring at her in such a way that she felt scrutinized and uncomfortable.

"Who are you, lass?"

"Katie Bell. Who're you?"

"The Dread Pirate Roberts."

Katie gasped. "You're responsible for the plane that went down over the Atlantic five years ago. The one that held the entire Puddlemere Quidditch team."

"Why, yes, I was."

"You killed him!" she shrieked, leaping at him and striking at every inch she could reach. She managed to land a few hits before he'd captured her wrists, holding the her at arm's length.

"Ah, I remember your name now. You were Oliver Wood's girl. He mentioned you. Would it help to know that he died honorably?"

"No, it does _not!"_

"Well, he did. He survived the first explosion, and I took him back to my ship with the others. Once I realized he had no important information, I asked him, 'Why should I let you live?' He knelt there, in front of me, and said 'I am but a man in love, and I only wish to return to my fiancée in England. If you let me live, I will return to her and live happily in want of nothing. But if you kill me, I shall die with her name upon my lips and her love in my heart.' He spoke of you as if you were the only woman in the world, and was so certain of your undying love. They were very beautiful words."

Katie's face was ashen, and she refused to make eye contact with the Dread Pirate Roberts. When she said nothing, he continued.

"I wonder how he would feel to know that you've betrayed him, promised your love to another man, one richer. You've traded in that poor boy for a celebrity just as easily as one might trade in an old broomstick for a better model."

At this, she looked up, her eyes filled with a cold fury. "You. Know. _Nothing," _she hissed. She stalked over to the chair Zabini had sat in, snatching up a satchel that had sat next to it.

"I have never loved anyone else in my life!" she yelled, throwing the satchel at him. He caught it, his eyes widening when he looked inside. He pulled out a small present with a number six drawn on it, the wrapping paper faded with age. "These were the last things he gave to me, and I could never bear to open them because doing so would mean he was gone. Really, truly, _gone. _The week before I was supposed to marry Roger, I went back to my apartment to get those because even still, on the brink of marrying my new "celebrity", I couldn't forget the old one! So don't talk to me about betrayal and love like you know how I feel! Just—Just go to hell!" she yelled, shoving him hard. He stumbled back, the present dropping from his hands as he lost his balance. She ran a few steps away, her back facing him and her shoulders shaking with anger and grief.

"As you wish," he said, his voice low.

She froze, turning around to look at him, _really _look at him.

"What did you say?"

"I said, '_As you wish'". _


	8. seven swans a swimming

This is my longest chapter yet, I think. For the Long Haul VI on HPFC!

WC: 2,176

* * *

_seven swans a swimming_

"Mel! You are an evil person!" Lizzie said as her friend came back the next afternoon. "You left me hanging like that? Just ended the reading with the man in black saying 'As you wish?'"

"Well, that was the end of the chapter and I had to go."

"But—"

"I came back, didn't I? Anyways, do you want to argue or read?"

"Read. Definitely read."

* * *

Katie felt as if her heart had stopped. She hadn't heard those words in five years. And that _voice._ It was just as warm as she remembered. He'd slipped back into the Scottish brogue as easily as if it were water.

Still, she wasn't quite sure she could believe what her ears were telling her. If it wasn't him... She didn't think her heart could stand that break again.

"Oliver?"

He reached up and slowly removed the black mask that had covered his face and hair.

It was him. Really, truly _him. _His face looked almost the same, perhaps a shade more brown and slightly weathered. He was leaner than she remembered, as if he hadn't had quite enough to eat, but still muscular.

The eyes were the same green that had often twinkled at her in her dreams.

She wasn't quite sure how she got there, but suddenly she had flown into his arms. They were wrapped around her just as tightly as she remembered, and she still fit perfectly against his chest.

"It's really you," she whispered, her face buried in his shoulder. She pulled back to look him in the eyes. "It's really _you."_

And then, she smacked him in the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"How _dare _you go missing like that? I thought you were dead! You were gone for _five years! __Five whole years!" _

"Katie—"

"I broke my heart over you! You couldn't send word that you were still alive? I could have done something. Rescued you, or gotten help, or even told Harry, he owes me enough favors. I can't believe you!"

"Katie, I'm so—"

"Shut up," she muttered. She grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down, pulling his lips to hers.

He made a small noise of surprise before deepening the kiss, his arms trailing down her back to settle at her waist. When they finally broke apart, he looked at her with a small goofy smile on his lips.

"And what was _that _for?"

"Coming back to me," she whispered, before standing on her tip toes and kissing him again.

Their kiss was interrupted by a shout, and they both looked skyward.

"Shit," Oliver muttered. "That's probably Davies' men. Katie, come on!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the darkest part of the forest.

"Oliver, this is the Ballyboley Forest!"

"Yea, I know," he said, gripping her hand and dragging her through the trees. Behind them, the shouts and footsteps of the men were growing quieter.

"So this forest is _haunted. _There are ghouls and centaurs and really dangerous creatures in here! People who come into this section of the forest go missing!"

He stopped, gripping her hands and looking her in the eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"I—yes. Yes, I trust you."

"Then follow me. I know where we're going." They set out again, walking comfortably, their hands still clasped. "I've been through this forest before. Recently, actually. When I went to your apartment and saw the "For Sale" sign, I realized you must have moved somewhere. With all our old Puddlemere contacts practically gone, I thought I'd see if any of the Harpies knew where you were. I didn't want people to know I was still alive, though, so I came through the forest the back way. This way."

"Oliver, you're insane."

"Why?"

"Why didn't you just send me an owl like a _normal person?"_

"Katie, if you'd gotten a letter from a person claiming to be me, would you have believed it?"

"No, I guess not."

"Exactly. So I cut through here. I know a secret exit. Oh, and I'm great friends with the head centaur, Tristan. He's really into Celestina Warbeck."

Katie shook her head, her thoughts spinning in confusion. "I don't—How did you even _survive?" _

Oliver went quiet. "So... we're having this conversation now?"

"Yea, I think it's time. Actually, I think it's about five years overdue."

He shifted uncomfortably, but Katie just gripped his hand tighter, turning him to face her. "Oliver, it's been _five years._ At this point, I don't care what you had to do. I don't care if you had to kill someone, or fuck a hundred girls, or join some weird cult thing. I just care that you're alive. So please. Just—tell me the truth?"

Oliver nodded, gripping her hand and resumed their walking. "Well, I didn't have to fuck a hundred girls to get back to you," he started, and she heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank Merlin, I thought I was going to have to hunt down all those girls and punch them for screwing my fiancé."

He smiled. "Nah. I was in the bathroom when the bomb exploded on the plane. That's why I managed to survive. I heard the screams of fear and Disapparated. I didn't even think of where to go, I just thought of the safest place. I landed on a ship in the middle of the ocean. The ship of the Dread Pirate Roberts, actually."

"Wait, he's real?"

"Yea, except he's a Muggle. He's not the one who took down our plane. He's just a normal pirate, I guess."

"Oh. So why didn't you Disapparate? At that point, I say screw the Ministry's secrecy laws."

Oliver chuckled. "I was weakened and I had no idea how far I could Disapparate. The pirates all saw me appear on their ship and I convinced them I was sent by the sea god to help them in their conquests. They were going to kill me before I showed them that I could do magic."

"So what did you do?"

"I worked my way up from the bottom. I helped in any way, hoping to earn my freedom. I made up some bollocks story about how I'd fallen in love with a mortal girl and the sea god promised me my freedom if I served them. I worked my way up until I was named the new Dread Pirate Roberts."

Katie stopped again.

"Wait, the _new _Dread Pirate Roberts?!"

"Yea, turns out it's a name! The original Roberts decided that instead of retiring and leaving the seas behind, he'd secretly switch places with the next captain, have the new man keep his name and his reputation, and then leave with his wealth. It's actually really brilliant. Except for the part where the new Roberts has to kill his entire crew and get new men, so as to keep the secret. So after five years of sailing on the seas with these pirates, the captain wanted to name me the new Roberts."

"Oh, Oliver!" Katie's hands flew to her mouth to stifle her gasp. "Did you have to kill all those men?"

He smiled at her and resumed their walk. "Actually, no. I was supposed to, but I just told the old captain, 'I don't think my mortal girl would like that I killed them. Perhaps I could work some of my magic and solve the problem a different way? I showed him a simple memory charm and he was on board in moments. As soon as I was under control, I started looking for you. I sailed back to England and started asking around until I found out about the plot to kill you. And then I came to rescue you."

She leaned into him, smiling as his arm rested comfortably around her waist. "I can take care of myself."

"I know."

"But I'm glad you still have my back."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I will always have your back."

They kept walking and talking, Katie catching Oliver up on her five years, until they finally reached the Harpies stadium.

"Oliver, we're here! We'll just go in, find Ginny, and get you to Harry. I'm sure they'll have to question you a bit to make sure it's really you, but then we can go home!" she said, eyes shining. She leaned in and kissed him, reveling in the feeling of his lips on hers once more. They were so different from Davies' kisses. His had been cold and short, with no passion, only obligation. Oliver's felt like the sun had burst from behind a cloud after a rainstorm.

"Katie, I love you so m—"

"STOP! THAT IS MY FIANCÉE"

Oliver and Katie whirled around, both drawing their wands, immediately falling into a fighting stance back to back. They were surrounded by Davies' men.

"How dare you kidnap my fiancée, and then defile her like that!" Davies yelled, leaping from his broom and marching forward. He raised his wand, and Katie scrambled between them.

"Davies! Roger! Please, it's not what you think!"

"So you weren't kidnapped?"

"Yes, I was, but not by him. He rescued me!"

"Rescued you? And now I find you cheating on me with him? How dare you, Katie!"

"No, Roger, it's _Oliver." _

Davies paused. "Oliver? Oliver _Wood?!" _

"Yes. Yes, it's Oliver Wood. And, I'm sorry, but I...I just can't marry you. Not while Oliver is alive."

Davies sighed, raising his wand once more. "Then I guess he can't be alive."

"_What?!" _

"Katie, I need to marry you. I'm sorry, but I'm doing the smartest thing for myself. As far as anyone knows, Oliver isn't alive. I just have to kill him and wipe your memory, and everything will be fine. I'm really sorry about this, Wood. For a Gryffindor, I really did enjoy your company back in the day."

"No! No, Roger wait! I—I'll marry you! If you'll just let Oliver live. Please. I can't bear to lose him again."

"Katie? No, Katie, don't." Oliver grabbed her hand, but she refused to look at him.

"I will marry you, but Oliver has to be set free. You can't hurt him. Please. Just _don't hurt him." _

Davies nodded. "Fine. I'll give you a moment to say goodbye to him. Then you'll come with me and I'll have Flint here escort him back to wherever he needs to go."

Katie turned to Oliver. "I'm sorry. I can't let you die."

"Katie..."

"It's my turn to rescue you," she whispered. "I love you. Remember that, ok? I will always love you, and only you. No matter what happens."

He nodded, then leaned in and kissed her softly. Katie felt tears welling up in her eyes at that. This kiss was too similar to the one he gave her the last time he left. It was a kiss filled with goodbye.

"It's time to go, Katie."

She nodded, slinging her small satchel over her head once more and climbing onto the broom behind Davies. Oliver watched as the only girl he'd ever loved rose higher into the sky, until she was no more than a small speck against the sky.

Then she was gone.

"Well, Wood. It's time."

"You're not taking me back to my ship, are you?"

"No. You're smarter than you look."

"I spent half of my years at Hogwarts studying you and Davies. Your behavior, your tactics, everything. Davies is too smart to leave me alive when I pose a risk to his political marriage."

Flint shrugged. "True. But he's going to want to talk to you before he kills you. Let's get this over with."

He raised his wand, gripping it with all six fingers. Oliver noticed the tail end of a Death Eater tattoo beneath his sleeve.

"Hang on. You fought for the Death Eaters in the war? I thought you and your family laid low during the Battle and got off in the trials."

Flint grinned. "My parents did, and said I was with them the entire night. But I was at the battle. Pity Moldy-Voldy didn't win, but it doesn't matter. As long as I've got money and power, I don't care who's in control."

Oliver's mind flashed back to Fred's words. The anger behind them, the revenge...He wouldn't rest.

"Well, you should know, someone wants you dead."

"Who doesn't? Now, let's get this over with."

And with a silent Stunning spell, Oliver collapsed to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
